custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Stroud (Chalkaverse-1)
Stroud was a Fe-Matoran, later Fe-Toa, in the Chalkaverse-1. Biography Early Life Similarly to most other Matoran, Stroud, originally named Anya, was brought into being on Spherus Magna, where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Upon completion, she was placed on Chalkis Nui by Chalka. Chalkis Nui Anya took up residence in Su-Chalkis, due to the lack of a Fe-Chalkis. At some point during her tenure on Chalkis Nui she encountered a Malishta. This encounter caused her to have a great interest in the mysterious species, and she began studying them. She lived out an average life, protected from the numerous conflicts in the rest of the Matoran Universe due to Chalkis Nui's seclusion. While Anya was on a trip to Ta-Chalkis, the Brotherhood of Makuta and Blue Devil faction of Malishta began their siege on Ta-Chalkis. Anya was one of forty-seven captured Matoran. She was taken to Gedefon's lab on Destral, where she and the forty-six others underwent experimentation. Anya was transformed into a Toa Nuva, became a Makuta, had her memories wiped, and had her name changed to Stroud. She then became a member of a Toa Hagah Team. Toa Hagah Traits, Abilities, and Equipment Traits During her time as a Matoran, Anya was curious of the world around her. She spent much time, and many widgets, building a laboratory from which to study anything she could get her hands on. This laboratory was dedicated to studying the Malishta after her encounter with one. Her dedication to her studies meant she did not befriend many others, even those who showed similar interests. Oddly enough, she did become close to a Ce-Matoran and a De-Matoran. After Gedefon's experimentation, Stroud changed dramatically. Having had her mind wiped, her first memory became a drab stone room. While this did not rid her of her curiosity, it did severly lessen it in comparison. Her intense training made her become concerned with completing her tasks, and the only attention given to her surroundings was for tactical advantages rather than science. Her speciality became combat rather than science. After gaining her memories and escaping the Makuta, Stroud regained some of her former self. However, she threw herself into training more than she ever had before, as she now had motivation, which was revenge against any Makuta she could find. Unlike most Toa, Stroud has no regard for the Toa Code. This is connected to her mind having been wiped, and her training from the Makuta. She continued to show little interest in the Toa Code even after getting her memories back. Abilities As a Fe-Matoran, Anya was unable to access the full extent of her elemental powers. She was, however, more physically endurant than other types of Matoran. Upon being turned into a Toa Nuva, Stroud was able to access her full range of elemental abilities. This included, but was not limited to, creating and controlling various forms of metal. She also gained the ability to use Kanohi Nuva. Gedefon's experimentation also turned Stroud into a Makuta. This gave her access to the forty-two kraata powers. In addition, she was now able to shapeshift, create a Shadow Hand, use telepathy, and sense the presence of other Makuta. However, she is not made of gaseous Antidermis like most Makuta. Equipment Upon becoming a Toa Nuva, Stroud used her elemental abilities to construct an ax for herself. Upon arrival in the Elementus System, she acquired a Type-33 Pistol. Stroud was given a Rode Nuva by the Brotherhood. Forms and Armor Appearances *''Chalkis'' *''The Powers That Could Have Been'' Trivia *The custom body used in Anya's Matoran form was created by invader39. Category:Matoran Category:Fe-Matoran Category:Iron Category:Toa of Iron Category:Toa Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Makuta Category:Shadow